


Cake

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [30]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt - Cake (2 Dice)
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Drift, Deadlock  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Write and Jabber with prompts and dice!

The look on Deadlock's face was priceless, but Drift knew well enough to keep his amusement to himself.

"So... this is real?" Deadlock asked- not for the first time. "I really end up a rich Autobot with fancy fuel and like... real rank." He poked his fork at the oil cake in front of him.

Drift cut himself off another little piece from his own cake. "Yup." He let the word pop a bit and didn't put as much effort into concealing his natural accent as usual. Once he'd savored that bite he continued, "I know how weird it is." At Deadlock's doubting glance, Drift grinned enough to display one fang. "No. I really do. There are days I still can't quite believe I'm not stuck in some pretty dream or some death fantasy while my body fades off in a gutter." He did glance around the bar after that remark, but it was quiet this time of day and there was no one close enough to be listening in.

"Oh good. That never goes away. Great." Deadlock finally stabbed a bit of the oil cake and jammed it into his mouth. Red-orange optics shot wide, and Drift snickered despite himself.

"Good, right?" Drift ate a bit more, then said, "And no. The imposter syndrome is pretty much a permanent feature too." He glanced around again, and caught his transported-fresh-from-the-past self do so as well. "But I've worked hard to get here, so I remind myself of that journey. I spend a lot of time putting forward a front too. Hippy dippy Drift isn't nearly the threat Deadlock was."

"I'm ruinin' that," Deadlock said and didn't lift his gaze from his cake.

Sadly, Drift understood exactly what he meant, but he had also been watching for it himself. "I don't think you are. No one's really acting any differently toward me than usual, and in fact, I've ended up fielding a lot of questions about you."

"We're private," Deadlock said, but it held a hint of a question.

"Yeah. They'll never get all the details, but so far, everyone's been really accepting. It helps that who we were in battle was never really who we were on base." Drift scraped his fork over the last puddles of energon syrup, knowing that Deadlock would be fine if he licked his plate, but those others in the bar would boggle at him for it. "Really, if there's one thing I've come to terms with over the vorns, it's that I was bad, but never as bad as my reputation and rumors said, so just be you, and try not to kill anyone for being an aft."

Deadlock huffed a soft laugh, and then smirked as he did lift his plate to lick the syrup off it. "Avoid murder. Ain't that always the trick though?"

"It's easier now," Drift said and stood with a grin. "Come on. I've got someone here you definitely need to see." Though Ratchet knew about Deadlock, it'd been Velocity on duty when he'd poofed into existence on the _Lost Light_ , so Deadlock had no idea. Drift couldn't wait to introduce them.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
